In a typical server client scenario, logging functionality within applications will produce log files that may be used for debugging. Such logging functionality typically provides a logging string to a particular file or location for each separate component of a client/server architecture. An administrator then trying to resolve an issue within that client/server architecture will need to look at a variety of logs in order to determine the root cause of the issue. Such administrator will typically need expertise to locate and isolate the problems or issues, and the resolving of these issues may take weeks to gather enough information to determine the root cause.
Further, in many cases the logging functionality only captures limited data, leading to delays in resolving customer issues.
A critical part of providing a service to customers is enabling them to reduce the time to resolve their problems.